


Odds Are

by seekingferret



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fanvids, Multi, bad things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: "You know how people say, ‘Who knows, I could get hit by a bus tomorrow!’ That seems pretty far fetched. Until you have a friend who got hit by a bus."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: FanWorks Convention 2020





	Odds Are

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Odds Are" by Barenaked Ladies and the Persuasions
> 
> Made for the Vid_Bingo "Odds Are" Challenge
> 
> Premiered at Fanworks Con 2020


End file.
